invizipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hilltopper
Appearance In pup form, Hilltopper is a small purple goat with thorn-like horns. In colt, it's bigger with more thorns along its back and blue tatoo-like paterns. In max, it is huge with giant thorn vines all over its back. Its horns are now antlers and its tattoos are now widespread. In-Game Apperances Hilltopper is a popular InviZimal and is a second find. InviZimal in the 1st Game. it is a ice type. Mako, a member of the Tokyo Club had one on level 3 and him along with Ronin and Akira are the only people in the Tokyo Club who use Vectors. Also Tlaloc the boss of the Tikal Club had a level 9 Hilltopper and in the Dark Mountain Club Udaya had a level 12 Max. Fighting Hilltopper is an ice InviZimal. His best stat is life and he is a very useful InviZimal. His range of attacks is decent, but he would be totally stopped by a wall. Its strong attack is a slice and its quick attack is a charge so it would work best on ice or fire invizimals. Stats On Level One ' ' Life 140 Stamina 100 Stamina Recovery 8 Attack 12 Armour 0 Biography Here is the noble Hilltopper, arising from the forests of centeral Europe, Hilltoppers love to climb high mountains Hilltopper Max.jpeg|Hilltopper Max DARK HILLTOPPER.png|Dark Hilltopper|link=http://slamizivni.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_InviZimals|linktext=The Dark InviZimals page for more info on Dark InviZimals Hilltopper pup.jpg|Hilltopper pup and jump from peak to peak. But don't get it wrong, this is not just a happy jumping InviZimal. Mess with a Hilltopper, and you'll have to face its sharp horns and strong hooves. How To Capture Invizimals Shadow Zone :Say yes to playing the first game and choose when prompted InviZimals The Lost Tribes: Make it fall into the water, (in all jumps except the first one) and nothing else you will have to press X until it reaches the mountain or the plant and then release the X. Dark Hilltopper Apperance Dark Hilltopper is huge and is always baring his teeth. His two horns have three spikes on them and his head has two spikes on top and three spikes on both sides. He has six, massive spiky branches growing from his back. he has tattoos all over his body that look like cracks on a rock that was dropped onto a steel platform from a 100 meter tall cliff. It also has the special ability to detach its bones from its body and fire them at opponents. Then, it pulls the bone back towards itself, back into its body. In-Game Apperances Dark Hilltopper is the third dark InviZimal you fight and only made two apperances after that. In the Vipers Nest club, Axel Kaminsky makes a comeback and he has a Dark Hilltopper and in the Dark Mountains club, Albert had one. If you defeat it, you get a Dark Hilltopper! Stats Life 140 Stamina 140 Stamina Recovery 8 Attack 14 Armour 3 Biography How could such an elegant and fragile creature, the Hilltopper, be corrupted by campbell and his evil plans? What was once a gentle creature is now a raging war machine, who sees nothing but enemies and longs for nothing but battle and destruction. Trivia *When Dark Hilltopper uses a strong attack on Pahoehoe, the lava around Pahoehoe turns red for one second before the attack hits. *Dark Hilltopper is the 1st level 12 InviZimal you fight in InviZimals: Shadow Zone. *Dark Hilltopper is the only Dark InviZimal in InviZimals: Shadow Zone that isn't the same type as his base form. Category:Ice Category:Dark Invizimals Category:InviZimals: Shadow Zone Category:InviZimals: The Lost Tribes Category:InviZimals: The Alliance Category:InviZimals (Game)